Affections Across Time
by DrummerAnimeNerrd
Summary: Four years have past since Rose has left the royal court after  Dimitri declares he no longer loves her. Now that she returns is their still a fire burning between them or has it truly faded?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys enjoy this. I was inspired to write this after listening to a song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

* * *

Four years have passed since Dimitri and I have gone our own ways. After that day I went to see him shortly after he had been changed back. Hearing those words that day still hurt me I had told Lissa I couldn't be her guardian It was too much pain I just couldn't deal with, not anymore. She completely understood through our bond I could feel her sadness but as well as her understanding for my need to forget. So that day I went to the Guardian's Headquarters and asked for a job far from the Royal Court. Now I travel with A Special Ops Guardian Team that tracks down Strigoi and wipe them out.

"Hathaway! We have the location of the Strigoi that took out the royal Russian Moroi family. We've come up with a plan we attack tomorrow before the sun sets."

I nodded to him and headed toward the woods for an early morning walk. Every once in a while I would check on Lissa and she seemed to be doing fine. Of course she missed me like hell and made it very clear to me but other than that she seemed to be content with her life. Christian and her were dating again and they were going strong. As for my former mentor/lover well that was a whole other story.

He had started to date Tasha Ozera for sometime now and by the looks of what I've seen through Lissa's eyes they seem to be happy. Good for them. I tried seeing people but I know that I will never love anyone but him.

_Rose! If your listening Christian just asked me to marry him and I want you to be my maid of honor please come back soon!_

What? Liss getting married? I pulled my phone out and gave her a call.

"Ah! Rose he asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

I smiled and said to her, " I'm happy for Lissa and of course I'll be your maid of honor."

" Thank you Rose! I miss you so much It's been four years since I last saw you. Phone calls and letters aren't enough!"

I missed her too, I missed every one back at the Royal Court and I felt the need that it was time to see them again. I only feared seeing one person because even after four years I can't forget the words he said to me.

_Love fades. Mine has._

" Well I have some stuff to take care of first but I'll be home soon Lissa. I have to go though tell everyone I said hi and that I miss them."

" I will bye Rose. I love you."

As I was walking back to the cabin we were staying at I wondered how everyone would react to me being back home especially _him_. I've changed in these past four years seeing how ruthless and violent the world really is can cause that. My appearance was a little different my hair had grown out to my waist and I've received many more _molnija _marks. I've honed my skills even more maybe this time I can actually beat Dimitri in a spar. I smirked and the thought of that.

" Hathaway change in plans we attack tonight. Be ready to move."

I nodded to Guardian Reese. He was one of the many elite guardian's I've worked along side with and because of all of us we had been saving many Moroi lives. As our team got ready I still wondered how things back at the Court would be like once I returned.

Then Reese spoke. " Alright, everyone lets move."

* * *

The job wasn't so messy. I easily took out the Strigoi leader and with the end of that I was on my way back to the royal court. I gave Lissa a call as I was at the airport.

" Liss. Hey finished my job ahead of time I'm at the airport right now I'm about to board the plane."

" Really! I'm so happy. How long will your flight be?"

"It'll be a whole day so I'll just meet you at the Court."

"Yeah sure. I'm so excited I can't wait to see you."

I smiled and said to her. " Neither can I. Liss does _he _know."

Lissa hesitated for a moment then continued.

" Yeah he knows both are waiting for your arrival as well."

" I see then. Well It's time for my flight see you soon Liss."

" Alright see you soon."

As I took my seat my heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Dimitri again. It's been so long and I wondered how things would be between us. I laid my head back and for the first time in four years I felt happy.

* * *

**Here's the end of Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**Dojoteki-Okami**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

* * *

As I got to the Royal Court I saw many people already up and about the Court. I had called Lissa and asked her where I should meet her. She gave me the address of the loft where Christian and her were living at. I stopped by a public bathroom to change out of my guardian cloths they were all dirty from my previous mission and that was no way to present my self to my best friend who I hadn't seen in four years. I put my hair down and brushed it, it was so long now I considered getting a haircut for a moment but then destroyed the thought. I liked my hair long. I wore a burgundy V shirt with blue jeans and my white Keds.

_Are you almost here Rose?_

I hurried to Lissa's place and when I got there, behind the door I herd a painfully familiar voice. I knocked and two seconds later Lissa was there. She went hysterical and hugged me never once letting go.

" I missed you too Liss!" I said to her as I laughed.

She laughed and I felt how happy she was and her care for me shined brightly through our bond. Behind her stood a tall guy with black cropped hair.

" Hi Christian, How have you been?"

He smirked and walked over to me a gave me a bear hug.

" I've been great now. Where have you been these past four years?"

I laughed and punched him in the arm.

" Still the same old Rose." said Christian as he laughed

" My Rose you've certainly grown these past four years."

I turned to Tasha and gave her a smile. Even though I wasn't quite fond of her for taking the only man I've ever loved I still admired her.

" Seems like you've began to get old Tasha."

She smiled to me and went to take a seat.

" How we've missed your comments Rose."

As I turned to her in the far corner of the room I saw a 6'7 Russian God that even after four years seemed as if he hadn't changed one bit. His dark brown hypnotic eyes locked with mine and even though we said nothing to each other we said a million different things at the same time.

"Hi Roza."

I smiled a little and said hi back.

He gave me his usual half smile but behind that mask he put up I felt as If he wanted to say and do more than just say hi to me.

Tasha coughed and just like that our moment was ruined. I turned to her and as If sensing my annoyance of her interrupting Dimitri and I she continued.

" Rose I herd you work with the Special Ops Guardians now."

I smirked to her. " Yeah four years now. It's how would I say this, a different experience from just guarding a Moroi."

She laughed and looked to Dimitri then back to me. I saw a dark glint in her eyes and she continued her conversation.

" Lissa might have told you but Dimka and I are together now two months actually. It took a while to finally get past that hard front he puts on but well behind that he's such a sweet heart."

She laughed innocently as If pretending to know nothing of our history. I looked to Dimitri and guessing from the expression I had on my face he flinched and looked away.

" Come Dimka and sit by me love."

She was really starting to piss me off but since I was a very well trained guardian I held my anger back and looked to Liss. She laughed nervously and tried to change the topic.

" Well Rose tell us what you've been doing these past four years. Give me details. Did you see any cute guys. Sexy ones by any chance."

She laughed and brought me down next to her on a couch. Just like that my anger was gone and I was happy to be with Lissa again.

" Well let me tell you the guys in Russia are breath taking."

She laughed and Christian yelled. " Hey that's my fiance your talking to!"

" Babe don't worry I only have eyes for you!"

We both laughed and Christian turned away face red hot from Lissa's comment.

" Go on Rose tell me everything."

I smiled and told her all about my insane adventures. When I started to talk about my recent placement that when Dimitri was very attentive.

" Wow Rose you were in Russia?"

"Yeah when I was able to take a couple weeks off I would stay with some friends I had already meet."

Then Dimitri spoke up. " Was it a family you stayed with?"

He knew exactly who I was talking about. While in Russia when I got a couple weeks off I would stay with his family because that was the only thing I had left of him. We stared at each other for a long time and I knew what he was asking me and he knew my answer. I hadn't told his family that he was a damphir again. He nodded and seemed grateful to me.

_Rose he still loves you. I know he does._

I turned to Lissa and looked down. Through the bond she comforted me I looked to her and hugged her.

We talked the rest of the day and at some point Tasha excused herself, she had to go to an important meeting. To finish pissing me off she had a smack down make out session with Dimitri right in front of me. Dimitri being the gentleman that he is lightly pushed her away. She seemed taken aback by his actions and walked out mad. The room seemed so much lighter with Tasha gone.

" Well why don't the four of us go out to dinner."

I smiled at the thought of finally eating good food. Once we decided on a restaurant Lissa and Christian went to go changed leaving Dimitri and I alone in their living room.

The room was silent for a moment bu then Dimitri spoke.

" Roza I'm sorry for Tasha's behavior i-"

" Don't you guys are a couple now right then act like it."

I felt a bit embarrassed and my sudden reaction and I turned to face him.

" I'm sorry I reacted wrong. It's not your fault It's mine for still caring."

His gaze softened and took a step closer to me.

"Roza I'm glad to see you again."

It hurt to much to hear him say my name that way. That was back in the old days like he said to me that day.

_Love fades. Mine has._

"Don't call me that. Call me Rose!"

He flinched at the harshness of my words and looked down. His cropped brown hair was messy and I wanted to run my hands through his hair so bad but I resisted the urge.

" Rose I did it for your own good. Look at you your an amazing guardian now I would have held you back."

" How do you know that! You never gave us a chance and we have so much more than you and Tasha do!"

He looked up to me and gave me a small smile.

" No matter what Roza you will always be in my heart."

I was on the verge of tears. He seemed to notice because he hugged me fierily and whimpered Russian things to me. I didn't understand much of it but I was able to tell that he still cares for me and that he could never forget about me.

I pulled back from him and our gazes locked. We said so much to each other with just our gazes. Then my heart dropped with what I told him next.

" Dimitri as long as your with Tasha. I can't have anything with you or have you forgotten the words you once told me four years ago."

He flinched and looked out the window to the sky.

Just as he was about to speak Lissa and Christian came down. Sensing the awkwardness Lissa spoke up.

" Lets go to dinner shall we?"

With that we all left to eat dinner. Even with the talk Dimitri and I had we were still able to have a normal conversation at dinner. It reminded me of the old days when he was just my tough love mentor. As we finished up we headed our own ways. Dimitri went to Tasha and Christian, Lissa , and I went back to the loft.

" Here you go Rose. Is It too much?"

I laughed at Liss. The room she had given me to sleep in while I stayed here was very red. The walls were a blood red. The carpet was black and the sheets of the bed were a blood red satin color.

" It's fine Liss. Get some sleep now tomorrow we start looking for your wedding dress."

She smiled and hugged me.

_I'm glad your home again Rose_

I smiled to her and said, " Me too."

As I let the the sweet darkness take me under I smiled at the thought of having seen Dimitri again and knowing that he still cares for me.

* * *

**Here's the end of this Chappie! Hope it was good. Please review!**

**Dojoteki-Okami**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Va!**

Lissa and I had spent the whole day looking for a wedding dress for her. We eventually narrowed it down to two dresses.

" Rose! I can't decide between these two their both so beautiful!"

Liss had been yelling at me for ten minutes now because she didn't know which one to pick and I wasn't being of much help either. It had been awhile since I really thought about fashion senses since what I had been wearing these past for years was just black.

" Well try one on and I'll tell you."

When Liss came out of the fitting room the dress she wore looked amazing on her. The straps wrapped just below her shoulder's and the intricate swirls that were done in lace traced around the the side of the dress and at some point met in the middle. It looked good against Lissa's platinum hair and her hour glass figure.

" So what do you think?" said Liss as she turned in a circle.

I smiled and said to her, " You look amazing! We've found your dress!"

She smiled and turned to the Moroi lady standing behind her.

" Well take this one!"

The lady smiled and said, "Of course Princess."

As we were leaving the boutique we ran into Tasha and Dimitri. He looked amazing when he was in guardian mode. As we made eye contact he gave me his usual half smiles and then just like that he went guardian mode again.

" So Valissa you've found the perfect dress?" asked Tasha.

Lissa smiled and turned to me. "Yes I did Tasha of course with the help of Rose."

I smiled to them and said, " Really it was all Liss but I did help a little."

"Well Valissa later on I'm having a little celebration party for Christian and you so please come by other wise It wouldn't be a party with out the guest of honor. There won't be any important Moroi but there will still be quite a few noble Moroi.

Lissa smiled and nodded to her. Tasha looked over to me and smiled innocently to me.

"Rose of course your invited as well."

I smiled to her and started to walk away because If I stayed any longer I would have punched Tasha in the face. Behind me I herd Lissa running to catch up.

" Hey Rose I'm sorry about that." Through the bond I felt Lissa trying to comfort me. I smiled to her and gave her a hug.

" Thanks Liss it's not your fault. It's mine even after four years I still love him so much and seeing him with her kills me on the inside Liss."

As I said the last part I had let a tear slip out. Lissa wiped it away and hugged me tight.

" Come on lets go eat some doughnuts Rose."

I smiled to her and laughed. Liss always knows how to make me feel better. As we got back to loft Christian was already waiting for Liss.

Christian walked up to Liss hugged her fiercely and gave her a kiss. I looked away because I felt like I was invading their private moment plus It just hurt to know Lissa and Dimitri could have someone to be with while I was stuck alone. Even Adrian had found a Moroi girlfriend when he went back to college.

" Well we should start getting ready Rose, do you want to borrow a dress for tonight?"

I smiled to her and said, "Sure."

"Babe are you sure you want to let Rose borrow one of your dresses I mean look at her she's so much bigger than you are."

I ran over to Christian and punched him in the arm.

"Ouch! Dammit Rose."

I gave him my Rose Hathaway bravado. " Aw Is It too much for you sparky?"

Liss was trying to contain a laugh but she couldn't. Christian looked over to her but when he saw her smiling and laughing he softened up and laughed along with her. Their mushiness was started to bug me so I spoke up.

" Hey so Liss are you going to let me borrow a dress or is your best fried gonna have problems wit the fashion police." I said to her as I smlied.

She laughed and led me to her room. When I picked a dress I went to my room showered and put on the dress. It look very good on me. It was a halter top and the straps were made of diamonds, it was floor length, and the color of the dress was a blood red that fit nicely on my figure and since I'm a damphir I had more curves than a Moroi so I filled it out better. My waist length chocolate brown hair hung in loose beautiful curls and lastly I applied my make up. I looked so different it had been so long since I wore make up and got all dressed up and back when I was younger I was all about make up, parties, and boys but when Dimitri came into my life he changed all that. I walked out to meet Lissa and Christian. When they saw me their jaws dropped.

" Wow Rose you look amazing." said Lissa as she came up to me.

Christian recomposed himself and smiled.

"She's right you look good Hathaway."

I blushed and punched Christian in the arm.

" Hey what was that for I complimented you Rose!"

I laughed and said to him. " That's my way of saying thank you."

We all laughed and headed out to their engagement party. When we got their everyone clapped and greeted Christian and Lissa. People said hi to me as well some where shocked to see me but It seemed as most of the Moroi respected me now and that was a good feeling.

Tasha and Dimitri walked over to us. Surprisingly Dimitri was wearing a suit he looked like a God and the suit made him even more amazing. When he looked over to me he seemed to be surprised and looked me up and down twice. I felt good to know that I still made him go crazy with my looks. Tasha seem to notice and turned Dimitri's face to hers. She kissed him on the lips and looked to me.

" Like what you see Rose."

That did it I closed the space between Tasha and I and looked her straight in the eyes.

" You know what Tasha I'm so fucking tired of all your bullshit." I said to her in a low menacing voice.

She backed up and I stepped with her.

" What is your problem?"

She smiled to me and said. " I see the way you look at him and just to let you know he's mine. He chose me not you. Why do you think he rejected your love for him? Because he knew deep inside he didn't love you he just wanted to fuck you that's all."

I flinched at her words and was about to punch her in the face when Dimitri came and stopped me.

" Roza no stop." His eyes were pleading and they were full of sorrow and pain.

I looked up to him with tears in my eyes and said to him.

" Why do you do this to me? I did everything for you I sacrificed so much and for what Dimitri for you to just throw me aside when you were done toying with me."

I was in tears by now and I felt Lissa's anger through our bond from what Tasha had just said to me. He looked to me and I could see he was trying to hold back tears as well.

" Liss I'm sorry I have to go. I'll meet you back at the loft." I turned around and ran out of the hall. I herd footsteps behind me but I didn't stop to look. I just felt my heart telling me to run as far as I could. When I finally stopped I was at a flower garden and in the center of it was a beautiful fountain that had lilies floating in the water. I let my tears fall and hated the fact that I loved Dimitri so much but I just couldn't let go of him.

" Roza.."

I turned to see Dimitri a few feet away from me his brown eyes glittered in the light of the moon and they were filled with so many emotions.

"What please just stop I can't do this anymore Dimitri. Go back to Tasha your true love."

It hurt to say those words but they were true and I wasn't going to fight it anymore.

" No Roza, I broke up with her because she isn't the woman I love she never will be either. That day four years ago I resented myself for what I had done to you in Russia and I just couldn't forgive myself and I just didn't want to cause you anymore pain."

" You did though! You basically killed me on the inside! Even after four years Dimitri I still love you and I can't forget about you but it seems as If you've moved on already."

I was in tears hugging myself attempting to hold my self together but I fell to pieces right in front of the one person who I'd tried so hard to hide it from. I felt strong warm arms wrapped around me and I couldn't fight him anymore so I just let him hold me there as I cried four years of suppressed emotions out to him.

When I calmed down I looked up to Dimitri and to my surprise he was crying as well. He looked down to me and pulled my face close to his. It had been so long since I had felt the warmth of his lips and the strength of his arms. For once in four years I felt complete and I felt sad that soon this feeling was going to go away.

" Roza, I love you and I cannot fight this anymore. I longed for you for so long and now that I can have you I don't want to loose you ever again. These four years were so agonizing I thought you were never going to return and when I herd Lissa calling you I wanted to take the phone from her to hear you voice once more. The she told me you were coming home and I was so happy to know you were coming back."

I looked up to him and asked him. " Why did you agree to date Tasha if you didn't love her then?"

He looked away but then met my eyes again. " I thought she would help me move on again but I knew she wasn't going to after a month. Seeing you that day I felt so many emotions but mainly I was happy to see you again and you've grown so much and much more beautiful that I remember."

I smiled at the thought that even after everything we'd been through he still wanted me that he still loved me.

" As well as tonight when you walked in to that room you took my breath away Roza I just wanted to pick you up and carry you to my room."

I smiled and finally spoke. " Dimitri I love you and I will never stop loving you and I want to be with you but I don't know if you want me back like really want me."

He smiled and kissed me soflty.

" Of course I want you Roza. Will you forgive me?"

I looked up to him and after five minutes of me thinking I said, " I can't fully forgive you now but with time I will."

He smiled and hugged me. He whispered into my ear, " I expect no less from you my sweet Roza."

I smiled to and hugged him fiercely. We left the garden hand in hand and went back to the loft to fall asleep in each others arms. The last thing I hear before the sweet darkness took me under was Dimtri's wonderful voice.

" Sleep well my beloved Roza. I love you always and forever."

**Here's the end of Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed! Please review and should I do a Dimitri's P.O.V?**

**Dojoteki-Okami**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4! I'm real sorry for taking long on updating life can be so time consuming but please bare with me . I'll update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

_This means It's an unknown Character that will be reaveld later on in anopther chapter.._

* * *

I felt like last nights events were all a dream but when I awoke to see his amazing face I knew that last night was no dream. I quietly got out of bed and went to take a shower when I was out and I looked over to the bed and he was gone. I wrapped my towel around me and walked into the room. I looked to the window and there he was with no shirt on and just his boxers staring out into space It seemed as If he was deep in thought. I walk up to him and hugged him from behind he turned around and kissed me on my forehead.

"Good Morning." I said as I smiled up to him.

He gave me his dazzling smile and I kissed him on the lips. As I wrapped my arms around his neck his hands slid down to my waist. Once he realized the towel was all I had on he gripped my waist tighter. He backed me up onto the wall and deepened our kiss, he grabbed one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist. As I kissed his collarbone I could feel him harden up to the feel of my soft sensual kisses. I smiled and returned again to his lips he grabbed a handful of my wet hair and kissed me fiercely love and lust was written all over each others faces. We backed up to the bed never once letting each other go. As he laid me on the bed he took the towel off he looked over my body once and whispered into my ear. "Roza you are truly a master piece."

With that he kissed me once more. I loved the fact that my body was so familiar to his touch. I had longed for him or so long and finally I had him again. Just as our hips were about to touch a thought collided into my head. What was I doing he had hurt me and for so long I suffered and just like that I was going to give it up to him again. Not this time I wasn't going to be stupid and naïve. With quick guardian reaction I moved out of the way. I was devastated at the thought of loosing his touch but I knew this was best.

He looked to me with confusion written all over his face.

" Roza whats wrong?" He said to me. I looked to him and lightly pushed him off me. We both sat up and I grabbed his hand.

" It's not that I don't want you because believe me when I say I want you Dimitri." He laughed and smiled to me.

" But It's just that we need time. I don't want to make the same mistake twice Dimitri. I want to know that you truly will be with me and when I feel like were ready."

His gaze was so soft and adoring towards me. He came closer and kissed me very sweetly on the lips.

" Of course my love I'll wait for when ever you're ready."

I smiled to him and then my stomach grumbled. I blushed a bright red and Dimitri laughed. His laugh was so beautiful and melodic.

" Come love I'll make breakfast for everyone." He kissed me on the forehead once more and we got up to get dressed. I wore a black v neck shirt, jean shorts, and my white keds. My hair fell into long loose curls down to my waist. When I walked out to the kitchen Lissa and Christian we already there talking with Dimitri. As I walked in I could feel Lissa still mad about what happened last night.

" I swear Christian that was so uncalled for. Your aunt has to apologize to Rose!" Christian looked over to me and looked down.

" Rose I'm real sorry about my aunt. She can be out of hand at times please don't take it to offense."

I smiled to Christian and kissed him on the cheek. I could feel that Lissa was happy that I wasn't mad at Christian for what his aunt had done. Christian blushed and amazing shade of red and then he turned into his old self again.

" Hathaway that was disgusting! The only kisses I accept are those of my baby!" He yelled to me Lissa and I broke into a fit of laughter. Liss walked over to Christian and kissed him on the lips he smiled to her and kissed her on the cheek. I look to Dimitri and he smiled to me and winked. I smiled back and walked over to him.

" What are you cooking for us Comrade?"

" Chocolate Chip pancakes and bacon." My mouth watered at the sight of the stacks of pancakes and the pile of bacon. Dimitri laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

As we were eating, laughing, talking about the wedding my phone rang.

" Hathaway." I went form carefree Rose mode to Guradian mode.

" Hathaway we just received a letter here at the headquarters addressed to you. It says urgent so can you come down here soon."

I thought about who would be sending me a letter If I was back her so I was completely lost at who'd want me.

" Yeah be there in a few."

When I hung up everyone was looking towards me.

_Rose is everything okay?_

I looked to Liss and reassured her.

" Yeah. I just received a letter and It's marked urgent so head quarters wants me to read it as soon as possible is all."

She looked to me not sure If to believe me but after about two minutes she let it go. I looke dover to Dimitri and he was serious. This reminded me of when he use to be my mentor and when ever something was wrong he 'd give me that same look of concern towards me. I smiled to him and he gave me his usual half smile. Once we were done eating I went over to head quarters Dimitri and Lissa came with me because they both wanted to know who the letter was from and because Dimitri wanted to get reassigned to Lissa. As we got there we were greeted by Guardian Rios. He was a year older than me and he worked along side Eddie now. He was 5'9 had black semi long hair that he always kept tied back , tan and hazel eyes that complimented him very well.

" Hey Hathaway herd you were back but didn't think the rumors were true." he said as he smiled to me. I laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.

" Better believe I'm back. Last I saw you we were up in Mexico on that Strigoi raid and might I say Eddie, you and I all kicked major ass." I said to him.

He smiled to me and looked me over.

" Well you know how we do" he said as he laughed" and you still looking real good Hathaway in fact I could say you got even more sexier." Just as he said that Dimitri came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist looking and Rios dead in the eye with a menacing look.

Rios laughed. " Hey Belikov relax I can see she's yours. Your a lucky man a girl like Hathaway is hard to find." Dimitri smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

" Yes your right she is one of a kind isn't she." I blushed slightly and looked away from Rios. I didn't want my hard core reputation to be ruined by a simple blush. As we walked away from Rios he called out to Dimitri.

" Hey Belikov!"

We all looked back to him.

_Cuida la es un tesoro y ama la con todo tu corazon._

Lissa and I looked to each other completely lost at what Rios had just said. Dimitri yelled something back at him that again Lissa and I had no idea what had been said.

As we walked into the office I looked to Dimitri.

" I didn't know you could speak Spanish?"

" I know some enough to get me by when I was sent on missions to Latin America."

Lissa and I nodded and continued our walk. I checked in with the secretary and they sent us to the Captains office. When we walked in Alberta was there It had been so long since I saw Alberta and seeing her again felt good. We smiled to each other and just like that we turned into Guardian mode.

Guardian Thorn was the Captain and he had been a Captain at this headquarters for 10 years now. Even at the age of 47 he still looked menacing and threatening. He had a long scar that ran from his left temple down to his collar bone. With many Strigoi bites he miraculously had been able to avoid turning Strigoi all those times. As we greeted him I could feel Lissa was intimidated by Thorn I looked to her and assured her she was safe. She smiled and sat by Alberta, Dimitri and I sat in the chairs. Thorn pulled the letter out and handed it to me.

" Hathaway we received this in urgent mail and we'd like you to look this over please. Your one of our best guardians so we are concerned It cold be an urgent matter.

I thought to my self how stupid he could be at times. It is urgent obviously because it came in urgent mail idiot. Dimitri sensed my annoyance grabbed my hand and calmed me down.

I opened the letter and read It's contents.

_Fate cannot be escaped. To be kissed is a gift._

_Of this world and Queen of the Dead._

_True happiness never achieved, the mark of Death will always follow._

_You are one with It and It Is one with you._

_Darkness within, divided by Light and Darkness_

_Embrace your fate and return to us once again._

I let the letter go and Dimitri caught it before it hit the floor. He read it and immediately showed it to Alberta and Thorn. They all started into a deep conversation about God knows what I was to busy thinking about the last words of the letter,

_Embrace your fate and return to us once again._

Lissa's concern flowed out to me and she tried to comfort me I looked to her and tried telling her I was okay but she could tell that I was just a disturbed as she was.

_Could it be from when we became bonded Rose. When we ran away you remember the man we ran into the one who looked at you and told you that you were-_

I jumped up and yelled at Liss.

" No Lissa it has nothing to do with It! Someone is just trying to play some prank this is some stupid horrible Dr. Seuss rhyme."

Everone turned to look at Lissa and I. I immediately apologized to Lissa and hugged her. I whispered into her ear.

" No Lissa I'm not going to die. I promise you that."

She nodded and cried into my arms. Dimitri came and looked at me full of worry and concern I smiled to him and turned to Thorn.

" Let me handle this after Lissa's wedding I'll follow up on this."

" Alright Hathaway just be careful out there anything suspicious you take them down and bring them in got it."

I nodded and started to walk out the door with Dimitri and Lissa. Just as we were about to leave Thorn said.

" Belikov I'm assigning you as the Princesses guardian and your to keep and eye out on Hathaway as well after all I can't have one of my favorites hurt either." He nodded and lead us out the building.

That night Lissa was stuck to me like glue and I finally was able to calm her down I reminded her about her wedding and that I was here to spend the most important day of her life with her. With that she calmed down and pushed today's events to the back of her head.

As Dimitri and I were getting ready for bed he came up to me and hugged me for a long time. I stayed in his arms and finally after he let go I kissed him.

" Roza I will protect you and Lissa as well. I love you." he said to me his eyes were full of love and passion and I couldn't help but melt into his arms and kiss him passionately. When we broke apart I finally asked him what Rios had said to him back at headquarters. He smiled and just said that they were words that he would always comply to. I took that as my answer and with that we fell asleep in each others arms.

In the dark corner there was a dark figure that only it's violet eyes shown looking down at the one and only Queen they had awaited for so long.

_Sleep well Rose. For you must accept who you are and your fate. I will be back my Queen._

_

* * *

_

_**"Cuida la es un tesoro y ama la con todo tu corazon"- Take care if her she's a treasure and lover her with all your heart.**_

**Here's the end of this Chappie hope you guys enjoyed and please review sorry If It's all crappy my brain has been fried from AP classes. I'll try and update soon Thanks to all my supporters! **

**Dojoteki-Okami **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's this Chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

* * *

I was dressed in a beautiful midnight blue dress my hair was braided beautifully and it came around my left shoulder and my bangs had fallen to the left side of my face. I knew who's doing this was, the one and only Adrian.

" Hey Little Damphir long time no see."

Adrian had been dating some Moroi college girl for some time now so he had stopped walking in on my dreams so seeing him after some time felt good.

" Hey yeah your right."

" How are things with Belikov?"

At saying his name he cringed Adrian never really liked Dimitri simply for the fact that I couldn't stop loving him. He had come to terms that I never was going to be in love with him but he still had a dislike towards Dimitri.

" Their getting there. I just need time is all."

He was studying me intently almost as If he was seeing something inside me.

" Can I help you Adrian?"

He came out of his trance and smiled lightly to me.

" Well I f I remember your aura has always been this violet shade simply because your shadow kissed but now your aura is a dark violet and It's clashing with a darkness that I've never seen before. Have you been feeling off recently?"

Adrian came closer to me and held my face in his hands. I didn't push him away because as much as I loved Dimitri I still cared for Adrian he had been there for me so much when Dimitri was gone and I still felt this closure being with Adrian.

He looked me straight in the eyes and asked, " Has Lissa been feeling okay?"

Of course Liss was fine I mean other than the stress of wedding planning I hadn't felt any darkness within her. " Yeah she's great. Are you sure your feeling okay?"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

" You could be right Rose I just might be going crazy after all."

" Well that's nothing new." I said to him as I smirked.

Just as I was about to say something else I felt this tremendous push and just like that Adrian was gone and I was back in my sleeping cloths but this time I wasn't back in my room. I was somewhere else. It looked like I was in the forest. It was dark and I felt an eerie aura coming from this place.

_Darkness within.._

_Divided between two..._

I looked around to see who was there but I saw no one. I instantly got into a fighting stance and awaited for Strigoi to come out the only issue was none came.

" Who are you! Show your self or are you afraid I'll kick your ass!"

I herd a creepy laugh and then all of a sudden I was pushed to a tree by and invisible force. I tried fighting from being pinned but It was no use. Someone or something was holding me in place and I couldn't fight it.

_My Queen It has been too long.._

The voice sounded snake like and I felt like It's words coiled around my body. It felt so sick as If someone was violating my personal space. In the distance I saw the violet eyes they were slit in a vertical way and they looked creepy as hell. I was pretty sure It wasn't Strigoi because I didn't get that nauseous feeling I normally get.

" Who are you and What do you want!" I yelled.

It laughed once again and my body shivered at the feel of his laughter. I felt like this slick slimy snake was coiling around my whole body. I kept my face in Guardian mode because I wasn't going to show this shit that I was scared.

_In do time you will know. You must awaken first and I will help you with that tonight my Dark Goddess. _

" The hell you will!"

I started to try and fight whatever was holding me in place but I might as well have given up because I didn't budge. Then the next series of events where painful. I screamed in pain as something bit just above my collarbone. All of a sudden I started to see ghost I saw Lissa's family, Mason and anyone else I had killed in the past. Not only them but I saw horrible creatures their eyes were empty and black almost like they didn't have souls. I screamed even more because I began to see things Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, and my Mother were all being slayed by Strigoi and I was helpless to save them. Then I saw Dimitri he was looking at me and he smiled but then he was stabbed in the heart with a stake. I let out and agonizing yell and that's when I felt it. This unbelievable strength came to me and I was able to get my self free.

The soulless creatures came at me and just as I was about to hit one, I summoned up fire I stopped dead in my tracks and was amazed. I'm not full vampire I'm only half so how am I able to wield fire? None the less I used It to my advantage. One by one I took down the little shits but just as I was about finish the last one off a blond girl came out, out of nowhere.

" Now I can't have you finishing off my children." said the girl. With an incredible speed she came at me and pushed me back onto the tree. At first I was shocked then I looked down and there it was. A sword was shoved into the center of my stomach. The girl smiled and backed off then said some words in Latin that I couldn't understand. I screamed and I felt like my life was being sucked out of me.

_Now awaken my Queen and realize your full potential.._

The voice laughed and that's when I herd a familiar voice yelling to me.

"Roza wake up! Oh My God! Princess!"

I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri his beautiful brown eyes were filled with concern and worry. He was holding me bridal style and was walking towards the living room. Everything felt like a dream I herd Dimitri yelling and Lissa crying yelling to me to wake up. I tried but I couldn't I felt like my eyes were heavy and I just wanted to go back to sleep. That's when I was hit with another wave of pain I awoke to that and I screamed Dimitri held me tight and whispered to me in Russian. The words sounded comforting and I finally was able to find my voice.

" D..D..Dimitri.."

" Roza my love you'll be okay. Lissa will heal you right now."

Dimitri was trying to hold back his tears but failed. I wiped the tears that were falling down his amazing face.

" Hurry Liss she's slipping! Listen to me Roza look at me, don't close your eyes!"

I tried but I couldn't keep them open. So I gave in I could hear Dimitri's cries but I couldn't comply to them not right now. I let the darkness take me under not sure whether I would wake up again or not.

* * *

**We've reached the end of this chapter. Sorry It's short I've got somethings to take care of today but I'll update soon. I hope you guys liked it and please review, the next chapter will be a Dimitri P.O.V. Also I want to**

** thank all my readers you guys are keeping me inspired to keep writing Thanks so much guys!**

**-DamphirWarrior20 **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for this super late update! School and Marching band are so time consuming please be patient and thanks to all my supporters means alot! I'll aupdate as soon s I can continue to R&R!**

**Here's Chapter . Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

**Dimtri's P.O.V**

**

* * *

**

Rose awoke me by her screaming. At first I thought she was having a nightmare so I tried waking her up then I felt the sheets were all wet from her stomach. When I lifted them to see why they were wet that's when I saw all the blood seeping out from her stomach. It looked like someone had stabbed her but how? No one had come into the room so how is It that someone could have wounded her. I yelled her name dozens of times to wake her up but she wouldn't she would only continue to scream in agonizing pain. I picked Rose up and called out to Lissa within minutes she came running into the living room. When she saw Rose in my arms bleeding she became alarmed and started giving me directions that's when I finally herd her voice.

" D..D..Dimitri.."

I looked down to see her trying to tell me that she was going to be okay. I could see the pain she was and her trying to fight to stay awake. I had lost her once and It was the worst thing that ever happened to me and I felt like I was going to loose her again. I called out to her to stay awake that she was going to be fine but then I saw her begin to give in and she started to close her eyes. I cried out more and more to her she wiped away tears that I tried to hold back but had fallen.

" Dimitri lay her down now!"

As I was about to set her down her hand fell from my cheek and we all became more alarmed. I checked for her pulse and there was barley one there. I yelled to Valissa to quickly heal her. With tears streaming down her face she complied. Then Valissa began to cry harder.

" Rose! No don't leave me I can feel you slipping!" Her Spirit began to get stronger as she cried and cried then the strong light that shown as she was healing Rose began to get smaller and smaller.

" ROSE!"

She fell to the ground and sobbed. Both Christian and I fell to her sides.

"Lissa what happened?"

She leaned over to Christian and sobbed harder.

" R..R..Rose...Is.."

" Rose is what!"

I yelled to her. She looked me in the eyes and I could feel the pain she was feeling the truth she wanted to hide from me. I looked to Rose and saw how beautiful she looked I leaned onto her and I cried saying things to her in my native language.

" My Roza..Please don't leave me. I Love You."

As the three of us sat there and cried Adrian came running into the loft.

" Where's Rose! I was walking in her dream talking to her then out of no where some thing pulled me out of her dream and I woke up!"

We all looked to Adrian and when he saw Rose laying there he became angered.

" Who did that to her!"

Lissa cried harder and I just held on to the love of my life and wished I could be with her. Adrian looked away and fought tears that wanted to escape from his eyes but they betrayed him.

" Roza.. Please come back to me. I can't loose you again love, not again. Lissa needs you..I need you love."

I said to her as I cried . As I was about to pick her up and carry her to our room. We all saw a bright light flash in the center of the room. A woman appeared in the room. She had shoulder length black hair, her skin was this ivory color, sapphire blue eyes, and wore a long black dress.

" Are you Dimitri Belikov and Valissa Dragomir."

Valissa and I both looked at each other confused. I gave Rose to Adrian and stepped forward ready to protect everyone.

" Yes who wants to know?"

" There's no time to waste come with me if you wish to save her."

"We aren't going anywhere unless you tell us what's going on."

The woman turned back around and I felt a shift in her mood.

" Listen Guardian Belikov the more time we waste here the more the Darkness will take the Queen under."

Queen? Rose she must have been confusing my Roza for someone else. Either way Lissa and I complied to her wishes. If It meant saving Roza I'd do anything for her. Adrian handed her back to me and Lissa kissed Christian goodbye as we left into the night. As we steeped into her black car there were four other people inside. A man that was wearing a cloak revealed himself he was one of the Alchemist that I had worked with on one mission.

" Long time no see Belikov."

"Same here Roger. What are you doing with this woman."

" There's no time to explain If you want to save Rose lay her down in here."

As I laid her down the woman that had showed up into Lissa's loft and the other four people surrounded Rose and they began to chant. Lissa held on to my arm as she saw her best friend lay there helpless. A light emanated from the center of there hands and Rose's wound was completely healed I saw as my love took a deep breath Lissa was overwhelmed with happiness and wept as she saw her best friend come back to life.

" Dimitri I can feel Rose again!"

I looked to Lissa and couldn't help the tears that fell down my face. As I picked Rose up again I held her close to me and kissed her warm soft lips.

" Dimitri...I love you..."

I smiled as I whispered back to my sleeping love .

"I love you as well Roza."

We continued to ride off into the darkness going to an unknown place. I had fallen asleep at some point because when I awoke we had arrived at a mansion. I woke Lissa up and followed the woman into the mansion.

" Follow me please we must lay the Queen to rest."

We walked into a room the walls were a midnight blue in the center of the room was a king size bed the sheets were satin black and there was a chandelier hanging in the ceiling that gave a dim light to the room. I laid Rose under the covers and kissed her on the forehead before I turned around to face the woman.

" Would you mind telling us what's going on please?", said Lissa.

" I'm sorry for my rudeness we were short on time my name is Lilah I am my Queens adviser."

" Why do you keep calling Rose a Queen?", I asked to Liah.

She sighed and walked to the window looking out into the darkness.

"Long ago in another life time your Rose was our Queen, she watched over our kind the Shadow kissed. We use to be a race of people a time when Spirit user's and damphirs that had that special bond lived in peace and harmony but the the Royal Court established itself and Spirit user's started becoming a rare species of vampire's that is why it was centuries before Lissa or that young man Adrian became known. They are the last few descendants of our people."

She looked over to Lissa and smiled.

" I as well am a Spirit user and Valissa there are ways to gain control and not loose your sanity. Myself and a few others have mastered it and with time we can teach you and your friend to harness your element."

Lissa smiled and I saw hope come across her face. I still had no clue to how my Roza was involved in all this.

" How is Roza involved in all this though?"

Lilah looked over to me and walked over to Rose.

There is another type of vampire that that stronger than the Strigoi and centuries ago they use to roam but the shadow kissed and damphirs worked together as one to exterminate all of them but it seems as if the Master has come back to life."

"What can be stronger than a Strgoi?", I asked her.

"They are called Darklings half vampire half demons. Strong and ruthless they have no mercy and no soul. Their master had initiated an attack on our Queen long ago and she tried to protect us by fighting him but in the end she lost her life and she reincarnated as who you now know as Rose."

She looked back to Lissa and continued.

" Valissa do you recall the time of the accident?"

Lissa looked down and nodded.

"Do you remember what caused that?"

Lissa looked up having a sudden realization and spoke.

" I remember I had seen this dark shadow in front of our car but I had thought I was seeing things. Then it disappeared and that's when the accident happened."

" Yes that was a Darkling and they had located the reincarnation of our Queen and tried to kill her once again but then you saved her life and now you share that bond of the shadow kissed such a beautiful gift right."

Lissa nodded and spoke again.

" The when we ran away back when we were at Saint Vlad's at New York we had run into these ugly creatures but they didn't attack us they just stared and disappeared into the night."

Liaha nodded and said to us.

" The Master has known her location her whole life but now that she is free of the safety of the wards he is trying to kill her once again and almost succeeded today but luckily I was able to find her aura and now she is safe for now."

She took a deep breath walked up to Lissa.

" Come Valissa lets get you a room so that you may rest and get you in touch with your fiance and let him know what is going on. Guardian Belikov I can have one of our knights escort you to your room."

" I'll stay here thank you."

She smiled to me and nodded . As she closed the door I looked back to Roza and laid next to her. I moved a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around me.

" ...Don't let go Dimitri..."

I smiled and held my love close and let the sweet darkness take me under.

* * *

**Here we are at the end how sad. *Tear* More will come soon though! R&R! Thanks sooo much!**

**-Damphirwarrior20 **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's taken me long to update. Band practice is really consuming and well school as well but I'm on a three week break so hopefully I can get some FanFics done! Oh My Baby Jesus I finished Last Sacrifice it was amazing! How many of you have read It already isn't it **

**amazing the murderer though I must say caught me by surprise! Now on to the story oh and this is all kinda just mushy reunion stuff no big action but still read cause I think I'm putting some stuff you'll need for the next chapter!Please enjoy R&R!**

**P.S- May get a little on the rated M side in this chapter just letting you know ahead of time, If you don't wanna read it just skip that part. :) No flames though thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!**

**

* * *

**

**Rose P.O.V**

I don't know how long it must have been but I felt like I had been asleep for days. I awoke to see the love of my life looking down at me running his hands up and down my side. When our gazes locked I saw relief and happiness fill Dimtri's eyes.

" Roza.."

The way he said my name sent shivers down my body, unconsciously I closed what little space was there between us. I don't know why but I **needed** Dimitri so much right now. I had no memory of what previously happened but whatever did happen I felt so much relief and joy to see him

and I **needed** him, to make me his and only his. I kissed his sweet lips and enjoyed the ecstasy I was feeling. His hands started to feel up and down my body. He licked my lips and without needing to ask he slipped his tongue in. We started to fight over who was going to be in control

but Dimitri ultimately won as our kissing deepened he gripped my hips tight in his hands. I flipped us over so that I was on top he looked up to me his eyes full of passion and love nothing needed to be said because we both knew what we wanted. I leaned down and kissed him slowly

looking him in the eyes he gazed into mines as well and at the moment we both knew we were all we wanted and needed. I began kissing down to his collar bone I sucked and nipped him here and there every kiss earning me a small groan from him I smiled in self satisfaction and

continued my mission. I kept trailing kissed down his perfect rock hard stomach enjoying the feel of his masculine body the more I kissed him the more I could feel he was getting hard for me and that made me get more wet than I already was. When I reached his manhood I looked back

to him and saw lust,passion, love, much more in his eyes. As his pants and boxers came off, I could see that he was ready for me to take him as I took him in and started to slowly work my ways he gripped my hair and started to groan and moan.

" R..Roza.."

I started to suck a little faster and was rewarded with him moaning. I was ready for him to take me, I couldn't take this anymore I needed Dimtri inside me right now so I let him go and trailed kisses up his abs once again up to his collar bone and finally found his lips. He kissed me fiercely

and turned us over so that I was on the bottom. I saw animal instinct within him and no doubt I reflected the same. He kissed me and started to trail down my collar bone every kiss he gave me left a burning fire and need within me. He hands ran up and down my body each touch gentle

and delicate, my cloths came off quickly his hands found my breast and began to kneed them as he kissed me. He took one mound into his mouth and began to suck. I moaned and my back arched he positioned his hips right along mine. He looked into my eyes and I saw so much love

and devotion in them. I couldn't take it anymore I wanted him inside me this instant.

" Take me now Dimitri.." I said to him breathlessly .

He kissed me sift and delicately on the lips as he started to enter into my warmth we both moaned at this immense pleasure. He began rocking back and fourth and I rocked in perfect rhythm with him. I arched my self more and Dimitri held my back and began to suck at one of my breast

again. I moaned louder and started to loose my self in this amazing moment of ecstasy we both were feeling. I flipped us over and I began to ride him moving faster and faster with every moment that went by our moans got louder and louder until we both finally reached our peaks and

were taken into a blissful ecstasy. I laid down next to him and let him hold me in his arms. Neither of us said anything until he looked down to me.

" Oh Roza I thought I had lost you but a miracle saved you and now you're here with me."

As I tried to process what he said I remembered last nights events. The dream that had felt so real to me I saw all those dear to me killed right in front of my eyes the anguish that had filled me when I saw Dimitri's lifeless body on the floor. I could vaguely remember hearing Dimitri and

Lissa both yell to me but I was to tired to answer to them my guardian training began to kick in and I looked to my surroundings. I was in a dimly lit room the furniture was just like the ones the royal families back at the courts use the window had a long black curtain that blocked out the

sunlight from coming in and it seemed as if for the moment we were safe.

" What's going on? Why are we here? How did we get here?", Dimitri half smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

" How about I let Lilah tell you."

I looked to him confused. Who was this Lilah person he had mentioned. Just as I was about o ask him another question someone came in. I smiled and felt such relief when I saw Lissa's smiling face she looked to me and realized she had walked in at an inconvenient time her face was

very red and she looked away almost immediately .

" Uh Rose I'm real uh glad to see you and I would run and give yo a bear hug but uh seems I came a bit to soon uhhh either way I also brought some cloths I was given to give to you so um I'll just put them by this chair. I'll wait outside."

With that she closed the door and Dimitri and I broke out laughing at Lissa's embarrassment don't get me wrong I felt bad but still how many times had I been sucked into Lissa's head on her love making sessions well too many to count. So now we were even. Both Dimitri and I jumped

into to the shower and took our time "cleaning" ourselves when we got out I took the cloths Liss had brought for me. Fortunately they were a pair of skinny jeans and a black long sleeve also by the chair were a pair of black converse that I so gladly slipped on. When I brushed my hair

out and put it into a ponytail I looked to Dimitri who had long been dressed and just sat there observing me.

" See something you like Comrade.", I smirked to him.

He smiled his rare gorgeous smiles to me and walked over to me.

" Yes I do and I like what I see very much."

I laughed and put my arms around him.

" Well we should get going Liss is waiting outside in case you had forgotten."

He nodded and he led the way out. Lissa was sitting on a small couch just outside the room when she looked up I felt her worry and relief sink through the bond. I let go of Dimitri and went to hug Lissa tight. She sniffled into my shoulder and I just held her there as she cried.

" I thought.. I had lost you.. I felt you slip and I felt such a loneliness it's so hard to tell you the pain I felt at having lost you for a short time.. It felt like years to me."

Lissa cried harder and I just held her there letting her emotions overwhelm me through the bond. Only repeating one sentence to her.

" I wont ever leave you, I'll always protect you."

After a few more moments she finally recomposed herself and the three of us walked over to a large dining room. There was a very long dining table in the center of the room and one side of the room were windows all covered in a fine gold fabric a chandelier hanging from the top of the

room at the end of the table was a woman with jet black hair that was in a french braid, her skin was an ivory color and her piercing blue eyes looked to us revealing an amazing smile and two sharp fangs. She stood to greet us and her blue floor length dress added more to her elegant

appearance. It wrapped just around her shoulders and the sleeves went a little past her elbow.

" Welcome My Lady."

I assumed she was talking to Liss so I stepped back letting her get a full view of Lissa. She laguhed such a sweet laugh and looked to me.

" No My Lady I was talking to you.", she said to me as she smiled warmly. I stood there with my mouth wide open. This woman here was crazy as we sat there I was inutter astonishment at all the information she was giving me. I Rosemarie Hathaway was once a Queen and Damphirs and the ShadowKissed once lived in harmony.

This all sounded like bullshit I looked over to my two most trusted friends and they both had such serious faces so this was telling me maybe Lilah wasn't so full of bullshit. It took several minutes for me to accept all this Dimitri sat at one side and he held my hand as I calmed my self down

I could feel Lissa soothing me as I received more information. Now this Master was on my ass trying to kill me for some reason and apparently almost did whoever this Master was he was so going to get it when we met no one almost kills Rose Hathaway and gets away with it. Lilah kept

explaining that I also was gifted like Moroi that I was able to harness the elements but unlike them I wielded all of the elements including Spirit which sacred not only me but Lissa and Dimitri as well. As or talk reached and end Lilah informed me that I was going to begin training to

prepeare me to face any Darklings and or the Master. As I agreed to this I remembered Lissa's wedding I told Lilah about it and she apparently knew and that she would make arrangements so that I had to for everything. We all nodded and Lissa went back to her room to get ready

because Christian and Adrian were on their way. Dimitri and I went back to our rooms and we laid there in bed enjoying each others company.

" This all seems so surreal to me Comrade."

He breathed deep and brushed my hair out of my face.

" As to me to Roza."

I held on tight to Dimitri as I kissed his cheek.

" What have I gotten myself into this time.", I said aloud.

* * *

**In the Darkling Realm**

There were thousands of evil soulless creatures roaming about. Like savages squirming for any scrap of food they could get. They were forming and army preparing for the downfall of the Queen once more and at the top of this malevolent mountain stood a castle withered and torn down

by years of decay. There was a man with cold violet snake like eyes watching from afar as he prepared for the down fall of the Dark Queen.

* * *

**So here is the end sorry if it's a bit short and a little rushed at the end I will try and do more next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! You people are encouraging me to keep writing keep reviewing please and if you have any ideas I could add to this please just PM me! I take any advice I can get!**


End file.
